


Approval

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Uther notices that Arthur has begun to look to someone new for approval.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

Tournaments are a means of testing his men, but most especially, his heir. The kingdom must see that Arthur is strong enough to defend them, must put their trust in his fighting prowess before Uther can leave the crown to him.

But beyond that, he knows that tournaments are where Arthur takes on every underestimation made of him. His criticism of his son, the noblemen's snide comments about his worthiness, Morgana's harsh words; all that, he takes onto the tournament field and beats into submissions.

Uther knows this because it is how he himself was tested as prince, as king. So it was only natural that when Arthur started fighting, his son's gaze turned first to him after a fight, seeking approval that Uther knew to give, in those times at least.

He had never thought to question this. It simply was. Arthur wanted his father's approval and in the fighting ring, Uther was allowed to show it.

It therefore shocked him when he realized, after proudly watching Arthur decimate all his foes in the tournament, not once had Arthur turned to him seeking approval. Sixteen matches and not a one of them had ended with Arthur turning that defiant look on him, the tentative, hopeful demeanor hiding underneath.

It shouldn't have bothered him. Indeed, he should be glad that Arthur was no longer so dependent on the approval Uther bestowed upon him. After all, the lack of Arthur's searching gaze did not mean his son was any less loyal to him, nor any less determined to represent his kingdom and win. It shouldn't have been a problem, just a small thing to take notice of and tuck away.

It wasn't. For some reason, he could not let the thought go. Arthur no longer looked for his approval in the fighting ring. What did he do instead, then? Bask in the love of his people? Smirk at Morgana? What?

He buried this curiosity away, shoving it aside to leave room for paperwork and other official duties. But when tournament day rolled around once more, he found the idea niggling at him again, demanding answers.

And so this time, he watched. He watched Arthur fight with a skill and grace beyond his years. He watched the crowd go wild for their beloved prince. And he watched as Arthur raised a victorious fist to the air and brought his gaze to the gawky manservant Uther had gifted him all those months ago.

A servant. Arthur was looking for approval from a _servant_!? Was he daft? Of course the bloody servant approved of him. He was the boy's prince and he deserved his love and devotion. Why would Arthur feel the need to confirm this?

The curiosity had become more than a background itch. If Arthur's servant was manipulating him in some way in order to have caused this, something had to be done. He needed information, and there was no one he could trust to properly gather it. Yes, he had his men, loyal knights who had fought beside him years ago. But this wasn't a battlefield and discretion was required, and, frankly, knights were not known for their discretion.

He could ask Gaius, but the Physician clearly had a soft spot for the boy. He doubted Gaius would let the boy get away with anything illegal, but it was likely he tended to ignore any suspicious behavior that might exist. Morgana, too, being moderately close to Arthur could possibly help, but she was a noblewoman. True, she wasn't like any other noblewoman, but if this servant had sway over Arthur because of something scandalous, it would be best to keep Morgana unexposed.

No, he would have to investigate this himself. That was the only answer. And so he did, making a point of lingering a tad longer than necessary when Arthur and his servant were about. He made excuses for his duties to bring him passed Arthur's chambers more often and by any other place he knew they frequented that he could get near without drawing attention to himself.

What he found was surprising. Or rather, it was surprising in its complete lack of surprise. The boy did not have a hold over Arthur, not in the way he had suspected. Really, the closeness between them had always been odd, so it should've been expected. In fact, Uther had suspected the relationship between Arthur and his servant before, but it had always been in the background, nothing he truly acknowledged. Was it something he needed to acknowledge now?

Half the court believed the two to be intimate, in that way where they expected it, but didn't really process it. It shouldn't come as a shock to anyone that they actually were that close. But still, in light of this new behavior of Arthur's, was it time to bring the topic up for discussion?

From the window, he watched his son's open laughter at the servant boy's failed attempts at using a crossbow. Perhaps...perhaps he could let the two stay in joyful ignorance for a bit longer. Until it became an actual issue in Court, he could let Arthur have his fun and pretend that his regard for the boy was only simple loyalty towards one who had saved his life. In the meantime, Uther would take care to watch this boy, learn more about the one who had been able to ensnare Arthur's need for approval. It looked like he'd be sticking around for some time if his son had anything to say about it.


End file.
